1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to linkage devices, and particularly to a linkage device capable of performing fixing function.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a computer is equipped a number of electrical modules to perform corresponding functions. Because the electrical modules are usually fixed to a computer case with screws, the assembly and disassembly of the electrical modules is inconvenient and time consuming.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a fixing device overcoming above shortcomings.